wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Brühl/Tom drugi/Rozdział V
Wkrótce potem, dnia 7 października, obchodzono urodziny królewskie w ulubionym zamku jego, Hubertsburgu. August III pilnował bardzo starych zwyczajów i dworskiej etykiety, do której nawyknienie królowa też z sobą przywiozła. W Dreźnie zaś, cokolwiek za Augusta II zaprowadzonym było, zachowywało się jak najtroskliwiej. Cały dwór wystąpił przystrojony galowo. Z rana o godzinie ósmej czekał on w sali na przechodzącego króla, który o tej godzinie na mszę się udawał. Wszyscy wdziali na ten dzień cytrynowe mundury, ale że polowanie zaraz po śniadaniu nastąpić miało, byli w butach. Wprost ze mszy, korzystając z bardzo pięknego poranku, król, królowa i co żyło, a przypodobać się chciało, ciągnęło do tak zwanego Rubensteińskiego krzyża. Stąd rozpoczęto łowy i król z zapałem rzucił się za jeleniami, które już osaczone stały. Sułkowski, Brühl, stary generał Baudissin i wszyscy dworscy towarzyszyli panu, który był w jak najlepszym usposobieniu ducha. Z rana królowa Imć uczyniła mu miłą niespodziankę: był to jej własny portret przez nią malowany i ofiarowany na pamiątkę. Z uczuciem ucałowawszy rękę dostojnej artystki, August kazał szacowne malowidło zawiesić w swoim pokoju. Sułkowski sprowadził za pośrednictwem Giurtinianiego z Wenecji bardzo piękny obraz Palmy Starego, który złożył u nóg królewskich; Brühl przyniósł mu piękny portret Rembrandta, nabyty w Holandii. Obrazy wprawiały zawsze króla w najlepszy humor. Te, które mu się podobały, kazał naprzód stawić w swoim pokoju, długo się w nie wpatrywał, nic nie mówiąc, i dopiero gdy się widzeniem ich nasycił, do nowej galerii przenosić je kazał. Trzy jelenie wzięto dnia tego, co humor pański jeszcze lepszym uczyniło; nie mówił więcej, ale się uśmiechał, okiem mrugał, głowę podnosił do góry i całym obliczem zdradzał wewnętrzne zadowolenie. Sułkowskiemu szczególniej para znaczących uśmiechów się dostała, jakby dla zatarcia wrażenia po owym nieszczęśliwym jego zapomnieniu się. Wcześnie bardzo szczęśliwe łowy się skończyły; poobijano rogi na pamiątkę zabitym rogaczom i zawieziono je w tryumfie do Hubertsburga, gdzie obiad już czekał. Przez cały czas polowania królowa była jak zwykle nieodstępną i choć na posępnej twarzy jej znać było zmęczenie, starała się uśmiechać i być grzeczną dla wszystkich. Sułkowski nawet, zbliżywszy się do niej, słów parę dobrych pozyskał. Zaledwie obiad się skończył, konie i powozy stały już w gotowości do Drezna, gdzie na króla opera i trzy balety w międzyaktach oczekiwały, uśmiech Faustyny i kantata, ułożona umyślnie przez Hassego na cześć pana. O piątej w teatrze, oświeconym z przepychem, przepełnionym dworem i ciekawymi w galowych ubiorach, podniosła się kurtyna i Faustyna, która się na ten dzień z nadzwyczajnym przybrała staraniem, wystąpiła z oczyma wlepionymi w lożę królewską. Rozpromieniony siedział w niej nowy król w stanie ubłogosławienia, milczący, spokojny, szczęśliwy tym, że mu płynęło życie według programu, nie zamącone niczym jak w zegarku. Więcej nigdy od losu nie żądał nad to, ani sławy, ani zdobyczy, ani rozgłosu swych czynów, tylko tego spokoju, który by mu dozwalał zjeść spokojnie, śmiejąc się z Froscha i Storcha, wypalić fajkę, popatrzeć na piękne obrazy, posłuchać gwarzenia patra Guarini, nasycić się śpiewem Faustyny i pójść spać bez troski o jutro. W międzyaktach przyciemnionych tego życia – co pokrywała tajemnica, tego oprócz zaufanych nikt w świecie nie powinien był się ani domyślać. Nikt lepiej nie znał króla i jego charakteru nad Sułkowskiego, został mu tylko zakryty ten tajemniczy zakątek jego, w którym się kryły nieubłagane namiętności, wstydząc świata i ludzi. Jeden ojciec Guarini, powiernik pański, wiedział, co się tam działo, i on jeden mógł pomóc do zupełnego zawojowania króla, wskazując pewne środki i drogi. Za jego wskazówkami idąc, Brühl z pomocą ochmistrzyni i żony swej owładnął tą twierdzą niezdobytą i był jej panem, nim się Sułkowski o jej posiadanie pokusił. Gdy krok ten nieszczęśliwy przedsięwziął, już było za późno. Miejsce zostało zajętym, nikt więcej przystępu doń mieć nie mógł, nawet najzaufańszy z przyjaciół. Brühl, który doskonale udawał, że nic nie wie i nic wiedzieć nie chce, który nigdy żadną aluzją się nie zdradził, na którego milczenie we własnym jego interesie rachować było można, stał więc mocniej jeszcze od Sułkowskiego, gdy ten, oślepiony, nie dostrzegł nic i nie przypuszczał nawet, aby ktoś królowi nad niego mógł być potrzebniejszym. Po owej próbie z panną Stein czuł się jeszcze bezpieczniejszym, uważając to za dowód, że króla nikt mu w ten sposób odebrać nie może, jeżeli on tego nie dokazał. W chwili właśnie, gdy się tak ubezpieczonym czuł i pewnym siebie, stał u brzegu przepaści niewidocznej. Faustyna wysilała się dnia tego, a fioritury płynęły z jej piersi jak perły czystej wody. Król, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, z uśmiechem na ustach zachwycał się. Zdawał się nią tylko zajęty, na nią patrzał tylko, chociaż niekiedy baczne oko byłoby dostrzegło strzelającego ku Brühlowej wejrzenia. Zachwycającą była dnia tego pani Brühlowa. Dziwili się wszyscy, jak mężowi i jej starczyć mogło na ten przepych niezmierny, który ją otaczał. Chciała snadź być najpiękniejszą Frania i włożyła białą, złotymi przetykaną deseniami suknię, w której wyglądała dziewiczo... Prześlicznie do wdzięcznej twarzy zastosowana fryzura, której długie loki spadały na gors śnieżny, brylantowe kolczyki w uszach, lśniące jak dwie gwiazdy, nad czołem strumień diamentów z wielką perłą, która się chwiała w pośrodku, brabanckie koronki, których matowa białość wychodziła malowniczo na połyskującym stroju atłasie, na tle śnieżnym bukiet kwiatów, żywymi barwami młodości śmiejący się, czynił ją królową tego wieczoru. Piękna była Moszyńska z surową swą twarzą, przypominającą Cosel, ale z Brühlową walczyć nie mogła. Wszystkich oczy zwracały się ku niej, ona nie patrzała na nikogo. Wsparta na ręku, zwrócona była ku scenie, ale jej oczy, wlepione w jakiś kątek, stężały bezmyślnym wzrokiem. Zazdroszczono Brühlowi – on się uśmiechał. Co się w jego sercu działo, któż zgadnie. Strojny, jak żona, na cześć króla przepysznie, wyglądający młodo, świeżo, miał raczej pozór roztargnionego próżniaka niż najpracowitszego z ministrów, na którego ramionach spoczywały państwa losy. Po pierwszym akcie wystąpił balet francuski, wiedziony przez p. Fayier, ze sławnym solistą Desnoyers, z paniami Rottier i Vauriayille, które w strojach idealnych wieśniaczek wyglądały jak boginie. Wybór dworu, najdostojniejsi panowie, najpiękniejsze panie, po operze zaproszeni byli na uroczystą wieczerzę, naśladowaną z tych tradycjonalnych Augusta Mocnego, co się zwykle kończyły maleńką orgią w ciasnym kółku. Olbrzymią zwana sala na zamku wcześnie już tysiącami świec była uiluminowaną; w pośrodku przepysznie zastawiono stół na osiemdziesiąt osób dla gości, a na podwyższeniu dla króla i królowej, która do swego stołu mało kogo nawet z posłów cudzoziemskich przypuszczała. Wedle etykiety dworu austriackiego tylko kardynałowie zapraszani doń bywali; uczyniono jednak wyjątek dla pierwszych ministrów. Wprost z opery wszyscy przeszli do sali. Rzadko można było widywać króla w tak słonecznym humorze. Królowa była jak zazwyczaj chmurną, niespokojną i smutną. Piękności, co ją otaczały, w których blasku gasł jej majestat, smuciły ją i drażniły, choć król najmniejszego nie dał powodu do zazdrości. Owszem, czułym był i nadskakującym, a na żadną z pań nie wejrzał nawet. Ceremonialnie bardzo podawano wieczerzę, przynoszono uroczyście półmiski, a za każdym zdrowiem muzyka na galerii odzywała się trąbami i bębnami, dając znać światu, jaki toast wznoszono, a działa, na Krakowskim Przedmieściu stojące, biły salwy na cześć królewskiej pary. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach po dziesiątej wstali od stołów; król z Sułkowskim i Brühlem cofnął się śpiesznym krokiem do swoich pokojów. Przechodząc obok rzędem stojących pań, August III miał głowę podniesioną, z pewną afektacją patrzył przed siebie; jednak mijając Brühlową, która nań śmiało spoglądała, wymienił z nią nie dostrzeżone, błyskawiczne wejrzenie. Sułkowski ani się go domyślał, ani zobaczył. Miał właśnie zamiar, korzystając z humoru pana, poufale z nim pomówić i życzył sobie odprawić Brühla, nie wiedział tylko, jak się miał wziąć do dzieła. August z równą czułością dnia tego patrzał na obu. Już byli weszli do pokojów, gdzie szatny czekał z szlafrokiem, a kamerdynerowie natychmiast pomogli do zdjęcia stroju. Obaj ministrowie stali przed rozpromienionym panem, gdy wyczekawszy, aby się służba miała czas oddalić, Sułkowski szepnął coś cicho królowi, który się uśmiechnął nieznacznie i Brühla wskazał. Skinienie to jego baczności nie uszło: zbliżył się. Sułkowski żywo sypnął mu słowami do ucha. Widać było, jak one nie smakowały Brühlowi, który wzrok zwrócił na pana, zawahał się nieco, jakby mu żal było stanowisko opuścić, ale z uległością skłoniwszy się, natychmiast się oddalił. Po odejściu jego, gdy drzwi się zamknęły, August III uśmiechnął się siadając, wskazał na nie i rzekł ze zwykłym swym lakonizmem: – Nie ma jak ty i Brühl. Ostatnie nazwisko nie było może do smaku Sułkowskiemu, ale je przełknąć musiał. Przed królem stały ofiarowane mu dnia tego obrazy, w które się z widoczną radością wpatrywał. Sułkowski śledził wzrok, rad był myśli odgadnąć. – Brühl w istocie – rzekł po namyśle – jest z wielu względów nieoceniony. I mamy z nim dobrze; posłuszny, skromny, daje sobie wytłumaczyć, co potrzeba, nie sprzeciwia się nigdy, kieruję nim, jak chcę, jestem z niego kontent. Król tylko głową pokiwał. Może mu się to trochę dziwnym zdało, że Sułkowski pozwalał sobie być zadowolnionym z niego, ale nie okazał tego po sobie. Minister chodził swobodnie po pokoju. – Nie mam najmniejszego powodu – mówił dalej – w sprawach powierzonych mi z Brühlem się ścierać. Człowiek pojętny, zdolny, ma jednak wady... Król bystro spojrzał. Sułkowski kończył niezmieszany: – Niepomiernie rozrzutny i żyje na zbyt wielką stopę... będzie n a s wiele kosztował. To mówiąc, stanął hrabia przed królem, jakby czekał, co mu na to powie. Król głośno chrząknął, spojrzał w górę i milczał. – Dobry człek, dobry człek – szepnął nareszcie, widząc, że hrabia na odpowiedź czeka. Resztę dopełnił milczący pan uderzeniem ręki po krzesła poręczy i zapatrzył się na obrazy. – Gdyby pan mój miłościwy pozwolił mi wypowiedzieć całą myśl moją – ciągnął Sułkowski. Głową tylko potwierdził to August. Minister stanął i pochylił się nieco. – Nie teraz, bo nam Brühl jest potrzebny, ale później – dodał z cicha – należałoby go z podarkiem jakim usunąć. Rozrzutności się nie oduczy, małymi urzędnikami obejdziemy się bez niego, oszczędzi się wiele, a nie da mu czasu nabrać ambicji. Choć ja się w sercu mojego miłościwego pana nie lękam współzawodników, ale na cóż go czynić nieszczęśliwym i wzbijać w pychę. W Czechach Kolowrathom cesarz by pewnie na prośbę króla nadał jakie dobra. Mogliby później tam spocząć sobie. Patrzał Sułkowski, jakie to na królu uczyni wrażenie, ale zapatrzony był tak w obrazy, że zdawał się nie chcieć słuchać czy słyszeć planu tego. Hrabia parę razy dorzucił: – Później, później! – a August, popatrzywszy nań, wstrzymał się od zaprzeczenia i potwierdzenia, zbył go milczeniem. Po krótkiej chwilce wstał król przypatrywać się obrazom, kazał sobie poświecić, zawrócił się po pokoju kilka razy, popatrzył w zwierciadło, pogładził brodę i ziewnął. Był to znak, że chciał iść do łóżka, a dla Sułkowskiego odprawa. Nie dość zadowolniony wieczorną audiencją, przystąpił do ucałowania ręki pańskiej i bardzo powoli się oddalił. Gdy się to działo na zamku, Brühl, pod jakimś pozorem odesłany, odszedłszy z pokorą, kazał się nieść do domu. Godzina już dosyć była spóźniona. Dziwnym trafem złożyło się tak, że o kilka kroków przed jego porte-chaise dostrzegł ludzi niosących drugą podobną i poznał w niej lektykę żony. Zatrzymała się ona w sieni pałacu i państwo razem prawie wysiedli. Brühl, rzadko spotykający się z żoną, z wielką uprzejmością podał jej rękę. Zrazu zdziwiła się tym i niemal cofnąć chciała, ale po namyśle z szyderskim, tłumionym uśmiechem ostrożnie wzięła rękę męża i, nic nie mówiąc, z wolna z nim poszła na górę. Brühl na schodach nie odezwał się wcale. Na górze w sali, chociaż pani zdawała się chcieć od jego towarzystwa uwolnić, nie puścił ręki i przeprowadził ją do jej pokojów. Znaleźli się znowu w tym gabinecie, w którym pierwszego wieczoru po ślubie tak ciekawą rozmową rozpoczęli małżeńskie pożycie... Od tej chwili spotykali się tylko albo na bardzo krótko, albo przy świadkach. Rankami matka bywała u córki, zabierała ją z sobą, a niekiedy pod różnymi pozorami nie dawała jej nawet powracać do domu. Brühl miał tylko obowiązek dogadzać wszystkim zachciankom żony, co spełniał zawsze z jak największą uprzejmością; zresztą byli z sobą ni źle, ni dobrze, jak dwie osoby prawie obce, które się muszą ocierać o siebie, starać jak najmniej zawadzać sobie. Brühl był cierpliwy i grzeczny. Spotykał niekiedy ciekawe oko żony, wlepione w siebie, badające go i uciekające natychmiast, gdy je na tym badaniu pochwycił. Frania wielce się przez ten czas zmieniła, nabrała śmiałości jeszcze większej i fantazji dziwnych, nauczyła się rozkazywać w domu i wymagać, aby w mgnieniu oka jej wola była spełnioną. Brühl widywał ją nienaturalnie wesołą, czasem szyderską nielitościwie, niekiedy zalotną z obcymi aż do rozbudzenia zazdrości nawet w mężu zrezygnowanym i obojętnym, jakiego on grał rolę. Frania stawała się piękniejsza co dzień. Jakkolwiek rozmiłowany w Moszyńskiej. chociaż mu przypisywano czułe stosunki z piękną Albuzzi, był młodym i nie mógł być obojętnym na te wdzięki, które się zdawały z niego i jego namiętnych wejrzeń urągać... Gdy weszli do gabinetu, pani Brühlowa odebrała mu swą rękę i poszła do zwierciadła zrzucać przed nim rękawiczki i błyskotki. Wśród tego zajęcia, jakby się spodziewała, że mąż ją pożegna i odejdzie, odwróciła się zdziwiona ku stojącemu uporczywie między progiem a stolikiem. Wzrok ten wyraźnie mówił: „Pan tu jeszcze?” Na twarzy Brühla błądził uśmieszek niezrozumiały, niby odpowiedź: „Tak, pani, czekam.” – Czy mamy co z sobą do pomówienia? – zapytała obojętnie. – Pani mi może pozwoli usiąść, spocząć i choćby na jej piękność popatrzeć z uwielbieniem. Odwróciła się Frania i rozśmiała, ruszając białymi ramionami; ale natychmiast wróciła oczyma do zwierciadła, nie bez pewnego zalotnego ruchu, który nie uszedł oczu Brühla. – Przyznasz pani, że moje położenie bardzo szczególne? – Moje także, to prawda; lecz ani pan, ani ja dziwić się mu nie powinniśmy. – Paniś mi uczyniła nadzieję, że kiedyś... możesz mieć choć fantazję dla męża. – A! Może! Nie przypominam sobie – odpowiedziała obojętnie. – To pewna, że jej nie mam wcale. Jedź pan sobie na karty do Moszyńskiej lub na zabawę do Albuzzi, ale mnie daj pokój. Nudzisz mnie. – Ja tylko proszę o chwilkę rozmowy. – Mówmy, ale o czym innym. – Więc może o królu? – rzekł Brühl. – Nie wiem, czy mi wolno – śmiejąc się, odparła Frania. – Między nami... przecież nie mamy sentymentów, mamy wspólne interesa. – Dobrze pan mówisz, a więc... – Jak król jest usposobiony dla Sułkowskiego? – zapytał Brühl. Nastąpiło długie milczenie. Kto by był zstąpił do duszy tej kobiety, mógłby się przekonać, że ją pytanie ubodło. Widziała, jak mało znaczyła dla tego człowieka, a przez dziwny kaprys chciała go drażnić i pragnęła mu się podobać, aby mieć przyjemność obchodzenia się z nim srogo. Zapytanie obojętne uraziło ją, ale tego nie pokazała po sobie. – A! – odezwała się nagle. – Chcesz pan, bym była szczerą? Sułkowski, wy, a nawet król nudzicie mnie okrutnie! Co mi tam do waszych ambicji i sporów? Ja chcę żyć! Król jest lalką bez życia. – Na miłość Boga! – krzyknął Brühl, łamiąc ręce. – Przecież nas nikt nie słucha – poczęła obojętnie Brühlowa. – Tą lalką kazaliście mi się bawić albo raczej daliście mnie jej na zabawę, ale nie możecie żądać, abym się w niej kochała! Waćpan wiesz najlepiej, co jest nasz król... Piękny, dobry, niezdolny do niczego mężczyzna: namiętny bez uczucia, przywiązany bez odwagi, pobożny i zabobonny, a lubieżny i rozkosznik, skryty, bojaźliwy, bezmyślny, nudny, śmiertelnie nudny. – Pani! – zawołał Brühl. – Gdyby to nawet wszystko było prawdą, pani mówić, a mnie się słuchać nie godzi. – Ziewajmyż – odparła kobieta i otworzyła szeroko usta, a potem padła na fotel, jakby osłabła, z głową zwieszoną na piersi, z rękami opuszczonymi bezwładnie; w tej postawie smętnej, kapryśnej była niezrównanie piękną. Brühl spojrzał i westchnął. – Pytałeś mnie o Sułkowskiego? – z wolna poczęła Frania. Minister ruchem głowy potwierdził. – Któż odgadnie, co się w tej lalce dzieje? Czy tam jest serce? Czy tam może mieszkać miłość? Czy on kogo kocha, czy się może przywiązać? Do Sułkowskiego ma nałóg jak do trefnisiów nadwornych; więcej nie wiem. – Ale my, jeśli mu panować mamy, pani i ja, ja przez panią – dodał Brühl – musimy go usunąć. – Jak Watzdorfa do Königsteinu? – brwi marszcząc, podchwyciła Brühlowa. Wspomnienie tego imienia jak kamień padło między nich; minister się zmieszał. – Daję pani słowo honoru, żem ja Watzdorfa nie posłał do Königsteinu, ale Sułkowski. – Słowo honoru ministra? dyplomaty? – Nie, uczciwego człowieka – podchwycił Brühl, rękę kładąc na piersi. – Przecież nie przez zazdrość się go stąd pozbyto... Ja do niej d o t ą d prawa nie mam. – Cóż to znaczy d o t ą d? Czy pan spodziewasz się mieć to prawo? – Tak mi się zdaje – grzecznie rzekł Brühl. – Nie dziś, to jutro, znudzona, któż wie? Raczysz pani spojrzeć na sługę swego. – Zdaje mi się, że na to poczekasz pan długo – szepnęła kobieta. – Będę cierpliwy – odezwał słę Brühl. – Croyez-y et buvez de l’eau – szydersko dorzuciła kobieta. Brühl drgnął, ale natychmiast z zimną krwią począł: – Pani powinnaś dopomóc do obalenia Sułkowskiego. Brühlowa spojrzała. – Tak, matka mi mówiła toż samo. Każą mi się obawiać, aby panny Stein lub jakiej innej nie wprowadził. Ruszyła ramionami. – Czyż mnie to obchodzi? – Ale pani lubisz brylanty, stroje, przepych, życie? – zapytał Brühl. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. – Pani byś na wygnaniu i w ubóstwie żyć nie potrafiła. Wyrazy te zdawały się trafiać do jej przekonania. – Bardzo dobrze – odezwała się. – Obalimy Sułkowskiego, będzie to zemsta za mojego Watzdorfa; będzie to rozrywka. Obalimy tego pyszałka. Ziewnęła znowu. – Więc skończone? – spytała. – Dobranoc? Brühl się zatrzymał. – Właśnie o tym pomówić należy. Obalić go przecie nie można od razu, potrzeba ostrożności, trzeba... Zbierał się długo zapewne wykładać teorię obalenia, gdy Frania wstała żywo z krzesła, jakby jej cierpliwości zabrakło. – To wymaga instrukcji? Nieprawdaż? – poczęła śmiejąc się. – A na cóż ja jestem kobietą? Pan myślisz, że mnie uczyć potrzeba, jak być chytrą? Jak po kropelce sączyć truciznę? Jak podstępne szeptać słowa? Kiedy w ucho rzucić dwuznacznik, co zabija, podejrzenie, co podkopuje? A! Panie, jam się od dziecka wychowała we dworze, ja patrzałam na was, na mistrzów; jam miała nauczycielkę w matce, jam z kolebki wyniosła umiejętność kłamstwa, wprawę w szalbierstwa, miłość fałszu! I śmiać się zaczęła dziwnie. prawie rozpaczliwym głosem. – Bądź pan spokojnym, potrafię obalić jego, a gdy zechcę i gdy mi się to podoba, was i... Zamilkła nagle, chustkę przyłożyła do oczów i nie mówiąc słowa, krokiem poważnym, milcząca, weszła do sypialni. Drzwi zatrzasnęła za sobą, słychać było klucz okręcający się w zamku. Brühl pozostał sam. Kategoria:Brühl